Love Only You
by WoLfePaWs
Summary: Chapter 12: Tomoyo's past experience' updated...Tomoyo gets to re-live her past and experienced first hand, on how Arashi tried to kill herself...
1. Objecting the Queen & Organising a Ball

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me but to CLAMP...  
  
~PLum BLoSsOm~ : Hello everyone, this is my 1st time writing stories & I hope that if you guys happen to stumble in here, please take a lil of ur time to read it & feel free to comment on it...I've got the inspirations  
  
from the 2nd movie, where Sakura is performing a play in the Nadeshiko festival & also one of my draft from the composition that I'll be doing  
  
for my exams ^_^  
  
Ok, sorry for the blabbering & on to the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~ : change of scene / change of POV  
  
' ' : Characters' thought  
  
" " : Characters speaking  
  
[ ] : That would be me talking (or typing, for that matter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
'This is totally unfair to me...' Tomoyo thought as crystalline tears streamed down her pale, angelic face.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!..." A sweet, gentle voice that she had known since childhood reached her ears. Hastily, she wiped her tears with a white laced handkerchief before getting up from the comfort of her bed to open the door for her best friend-cum-cousin, Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I thought you are meeting Li-kun? What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked, willing a smile to grace her face. Sakura shook her head mentally, she had seen right through to one of Tomoyo's mask.  
  
'She's getting too good at hiding her emotions, I almost couldn't see through that mask she's wearing,' Sakura thought sadly.  
  
"Anou...Tomoyo-chan, I heard from otousan that Sonomi-baasan wants to marry you off to the Duke from France [A/N: no, not Eriol]..."Sakura trailed off uncertainly.  
  
Tomoyo sighed tiredly. 'Well, words sure spreads like wildfire...' she thought bitterly. Once again, she forced a faint smile at Sakura. "Hai, Sakura-chan. I didn't really know until okaasan told me this morning that she is match-making me with some foreign Duke that I have yet to take a glimpse of..."Tomoyo trailed off before continuing to tell Sakura what happened that morning.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hime-sama, breakfast is ready. Queen Daidouji is already at the table awaiting your presence," A maid about Tomoyo's age announced, knocking on the door gently before peeking her head in to inform Tomoyo.  
  
"Arigatou, Yuki-chan, but just call me Tomoyo, please. I'll be down in a moment," Tomoyo answered, as her handmaid bowed before taking her leave.  
  
"Ohayou, okaasan," Tomoyo murmured as she settled herself across the table from her mother, a lady with short mahogany-red hair & chestnut coloured eyes. Her mother smiled at her daughter in a way of greeting & cleared her throat.  
  
"Tomoyo dear, I have an announcement to make. I was at the ball yesterday night and I came upon a Duke from France...He's quite a gentlemanly young man, has a charming ways with the ladies as well..."  
  
"What are you trying to hint at, okaasan? I hope you are not having the intention of match-making me with that Duke that you are so fond of..."Tomoyo asked with an undetectable sharp edge to her voice. The servants, who were standing near the table serving breakfast, winced slightly at their young mistress's voice. Tomoyo was normally a sweet, understanding and loving 18 yr old girl who have the sweetest temper that the people around her find it hard to not like her the moment they saw her. However, even the sweetest creature has it's limits when they are forced into something that they do not like and this conversation between mother and daughter is leading to a point whereby the servants would get to witness their young mistress flare up in one of her rarest emotion shown - Anger.  
  
If the sharpness had shown visibly in Tomoyo's voice, her mother had either choose to ignore it or she had not really notice it. "That is what I am exactly hinting to you, dear. I'm sure you are aware of that since you are extremely perseptive and observant. In any case, you have reach a marriageable age and I'm prepare to let some nice, promising young man take care of you for the rest of your life."  
  
Tomoyo willed herself to calm down before speaking, "Okaa-sama, I'm not going to marry that man. I have already found someone in my heart and I cannot spare any more space for that Duke of France."  
  
Queen Daidouji Sonomi winced inwardly after hearing the formal suffix that her precious daughter had used in addressing her. 'Looks like I have really anger my precious, she only called me Okaa-sama when she's unhappy,' she thought amusedly. "But, precious dear, I have already invite him over to lunch with us and the Kinomotos, surely you can't expect a queen to retract her promise?"  
  
When she got no reply from Tomoyo, she sighed. Tomoyo can make her feel guilty without even realising it.  
  
"You are going to meet him this afternoon whether you like it or not and if you are unsatisfy about him, I will organise a ball to summon all the eligible, single princes and noblemen so that you can sought out that someone who had already captured your heart. If that person, by any chance, had not turned up, you will listen to me and marry that Duke."  
  
"I'm not desperate to get wedded to anyone...but if you so wish to get rid of me that soon, I shall grant you your wish. Excuse me, I'm going back to my room to get ready," Tomoyo replied bitterly, with a hint of coldness lacing her words.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"I see, so you have to attend a ball to seek out that special someone that you have in mind or marry that Duke," Sakura murmured softly, as Yuki came in with a tray of tea and cakes for her mistress and her cousin. "Do not be sad, Tomoyo-sama. A frown doesn't goes well with your sweet face," Yuki comforted her mistress as she served both Tomoyo and Sakura. Sakura thanked Yuki and turned back to the princess who is currently hiding her distress behind her mask.  
  
"Well, if that certain gentleman had your heart captured, I'm sure you would had his name..." "Anou...at that time, the ball I attended was a masked ball...and the rules is that names are not to be mentioned..." Tomoyo trailed off. Both Sakura and Yuki sweat-dropped.  
  
"What?! I don't believed this...if you do not know who he is, then how are you going to seek him out?" Sakura asked, incredulity in her voice.  
  
"Well, we are supposed to take off our mask at the end of the ball but you happened to sense trouble brewing nearby and I can't missed drawing you in action wearing the costume I made so I went off half-way through the ball..."Tomoyo said defensively. Again, more sweat-drops from both the princess with a magical gift and the handmaid.  
  
"Tomoyo-sama, the Queen also want me to remind that you have a few minutes to finish getting ready before the French Duke arrived," Yuki informed her mistress. Tomoyo nodded mutely while Sakura chirped, "Saa, let me help you into your dress as well. Don't have to worry so much though, if the Duke wants to get fresh with you, Syaoran-kun, Onii-chan and I will take personally give him our special attention."  
  
"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!..." For the first time since that morning, Tomoyo had a sincere smile gracing her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The French Duke, or the Duke of Ylang to be precise, sat near the Queen, nervously fingering the napkin on the dining table in front of him. He had long heard of the Princess that the Queen had wanted him to meet. She was the woman of any men's dream and had been pretty much sought after by many of the foreign princes or noblemen that had happen to come to their land for a visit. He sure was lucky that the Queen had thought highly of him and invite him to lunch with the princess and her cousin's family.  
  
"Don't have to be nervous and get your hopes up too high you know, the final decision still lies with my precious daughter whether she wants to be with you for the rest of her life..." Queen Daidouji murmur softly with a clearing of her throat to get the Duke's attention. King Fujitaka, Sakura's and Touya's father looked worriedly at his wife's cousin to get her attention.  
  
"Tomoyo must had been upset when you mention this to her this morning...I didn't know you have invite the Duke of Ylang over this afternoon for lunch, I thought you were just having a casual chat with him the night before at the ball," He whispered to her so that the Duke would not hear their conversation.  
  
"But surprising, she didn't really show that huge a reaction when I told her. She should have come with me to the ball last night so that she wouldn't feel so bitter about it now...if only the cold had not keep her..." Sonomi trailed off when the double doors to the dining room opened to revealed Tomoyo in a peach coloured simple off-the-shouder lunch gown [A/N:is there such a thing as a lunch gown?] with a fitting bodice and soft, silk material that flow freely from her waist on. The upper section of her hair was braid at the side of her head then fastened to the back with a matching peach coloured ribbon & the rest of the hair cascade down her back in a gentle wave. Sakura was in a similar gown, only it was sea- green with sleeves that reach to her elbows, her short auburn hair was pulled back into a half braid with the hair clip that her brother's best friend, Yukito, gave her while visiting Syaoran and his family in Hong Kong. Both the princesses looked absolutely stunning.  
  
"Duke of Ylang, meet Princess Tomoyo with her cousin, Princess Sakura," Sonomi announced, smiling as the duo made their way to the table. The Duke made a move to take Tomoyo's hand and kissed it but before his lips could meet the back of her hands, Tomoyo had slipped her hand out of his grasp and settle herself beside her mother, facing him. Sakura, too, settle herself between Tomoyo and Syaoran, her fiance. Sonomi looked disapprovingly at her daughter and began to eat.  
  
Tension hung in the air in the dining room so much so that even the servants serving the food could feel it as well. Little conversations were made and whenever the Duke tried to start a conversation with Tomoyo, she would simply answer him with short replies and her tone used was coldly polite and distant.  
  
"Looks like Tomoyo is seriously uninterested in even conversing with the Duke," Sakura whispered to Syaoran, who nodded and scowled at the Duke.  
  
"I don't like that man...he is full of himself...I'll make sure to give him a one-way ticket to hades if he dare to harm Daidouji,"Syaoran muttered back to his cherry blossoms. Sakura nodded in agreement. Touya seemed to catch what Syaoran and his little sister is conversing for he smirked back at the youth that he so often 'fought' with. "For once, I agree with you, Chinese Gaki. You take care of my sister or I'll make sure you have the same fate as well." Fujitaka and Yukito looked at Touya, they seemed to have no idea what he was saying for they didn't hear the first part of the conversation. [A/N: Strange, Yukito just sits besides Touya, well...he is busy with his food afterall ^_~]  
  
"Sakura, where is Keroberos-san? I thought he would be delighted to joined us for lunch?" Fujitaka asked after a moment, realising that the yellow creature, usually in his borrowed form, is not at the table with them.  
  
"I have send Kero-chan out for an errant, otousan, he will join us later if possible," Sakura replied back cheerfully, winking at her best friend.  
  
After lunch, Tomoyo excused herself from the table and went back to her own room. Both Sakura and Syaoran also excused themselves to follow Tomoyo back so they could talk privately. After, the door to the dining room closed, the Duke of Ylang looked at the Queen. "Erm...the princess doesn't seem to talk much... is she not feeling well your majesty?" Touya snorted," Tomoyo- chan doesn't like to talk when she have her meals. Usually the one to make a meal interesting or lively would be Sakura or the stuff animal. Father excuse me and Yukito, we are going to take a walk in the gardens." With that said, both Yukito and him stood up to walk in the direction where the gardens are.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura-chan, what are you up to? Why did you winked at me during lunch?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously after they had settled down comfortably around the dark green-gilded table in the balcony that connected to Tomoyo's bedroom. Sakura giggled while Syaoran shrugged, indicating that he has no idea as to what Sakura is up to as well.  
  
"Well, both Syaoran-kun and I were at the masked ball with you as well... and I had a glimpse of your prince charming...if I remembered correctly, he had midnight-blue hair that fell into his eyes and I'm pretty sure that he is a good-looking gentleman if he were to take off his mask, right Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked as she nudged him gently.  
  
"I sense a powerful aura emanating from him as well...but he has manage to suppress it so well that I almost missed it, he could be a sorcerer like us as well..." Syaoran said, his tone turning solemn and serious.  
  
"Which is why I send Kero-chan off, to track down that aura. I want you to be happy, Tomoyo-chan. Like your handmaid had said, the frown really do not go well with your face. So I'll try my best to find your happiness."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Preparing for the Ball

Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1, Thank you.  
  
~PLum BLoSsOm~ : I will not talk much, enjoy the story & take a minute to review it please...cuz I want to get your opinion of how I've done in writing this story so that I can improve on it...thanks  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~ : change of scene / change of POV  
  
' ' : Characters' thought  
  
" " : Characters speaking  
  
[ ] : That would be me talking (or typing, for that matter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
A young sorcerer was in his favourite garden but was disturbed when his overly energetic moon guardian came bouncing into the garden. He was the most powerful sorcerer of all time, well his past life anyway. He is the reincarnation of Clow Reed and right now, even though his body is doing what most people would see, tending the flowers that is, his mind is thinking of a certain raven-haired lady with the most mesmerising ameythst eyes he had ever seen...  
  
"Eriol-sama, have you seen Suppi-chan anywhere? I have just finished baking a batch of muffins and I want him to test-taste it," The young woman has long straight light-brown hair and eyes with a tall, slim built. However, looks can be deceptive, for 'she' is not really a 'she' or a 'he' at all, it is a creation of Hiiragizawa Eriol, but we shall refer to the moon guardian as a 'she' anyway.  
  
Eriol chuckled, "Spinel, hmm...I think he might be in the house somewhere, reading." "OK...I will leave some muffins for you if u like." Ruby Moon, or Akizuki Nakuru as her borrowed form is named, wasn't really that good at baking but has improved much with a little guidance from her master/creator.  
  
After she went back into the house, a quiet voice spoke from up above the tree branches,"Arigatou Eriol-sama for shielding me from that crazy crossdresser."  
  
"You are very much welcome, Spinel. After all I don't want you to go around blasting the house and damaging my garden," Eriol replied back calmly, looking up to the Sakura tree, watching as the petals rain down on him when a light breeze caress it's branches.  
  
"Prince Eriol, there you are. I've been looking all over the palace for you,"A heavily accented english voice spoke up. Eriol sighed, "Advisor Lucas, whatever is the matter that you have to look high and low in the palace grounds for me? You do know that I'm always in this part of the palace and please don't address me with that formality, I'm hardly a prince..."  
  
"The King requested your presence, my prince. Though you're not a child of the King, he has loved you very much to treat you like one,"The kind elderly man who was the King's trusty Advisor spoke up in a wise,wizened voice to the 19 yr old sorcerer. He nodded, telling the Advisor that he'll be up in a moment to see the King.  
  
"Your majesty, you requested my presence?" Eriol asked as he bowed down in greetings to the king.  
  
"Yes, well, I've received word from one of the kingdoms that Queen Daidouji is holding a ball for her daughter...it seems to me that Princess Daidouji requested a masked ball when the Queen wanted her to choose a suitable man to be her husband at the party," The king announced happily. Eriol winced inwardly," And your majesty wants me to attend the masked ball to win the Princess's heart. I..." Before he could finish, the King cut him off.  
  
"I notice that you are already smitten with this certain mysterious young lady, but attending this ball will do you no harm. For all you know, you might meet that enigmatic woman of your dreams there, but wait, we need the invitations..." The king noted as Eriol sweat-dropped.  
  
"Your majesty, there's a great golden winged lion that talks. He say he wanted to see 'Clow-sama' " A royal guard came into the throne room and kneel before the King. Eriol's eyebrows raised slightly. 'Keroberos?'  
  
"Show him in then," the King ordered. A few minutes later, a golden lion with angel's wings came in. His golden eyes strayed to where Eriol was standing.  
  
"I finally found you, Clow-sama," The lion spoke up in a deep voice.  
  
"Sakura-chan send me here to give you a word. Her best friend and cousin is holding a masked ball this coming Saturaday. She hopes that you will spare a little of your time to attend the ball."  
  
"Tell Sakura-san that I'll be attending the ball. Afterall, I haven't met my 'cute descendant' for a long time," Eriol smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder what will become of me if the blue-haired man I met at the masked ball did not turn up for my ball..."Tomoyo mused as she helped Sakura choose a gown for that evening.  
  
"Worry not, tomodachi, Kero-chan had a hand in sending the invitations. I have made sure that HE will receive the invitation," Sakura assured, picking out a pale, lilac, shimmering material from Tomoyo's huge walk-in wardrobe. [A/N:do they have walk-in wardrobes in the past?]  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, look at this. I think I just pick the perfect costume for you!" The auburn-hair, emerald-eyed girl gushed softly. "Me too!" Tomoyo gushed as well, holding up a soft, silvery-pink material. "Let's try them on..." And for that past half an hour, the room is quiet with the girls putting on their respective dress that each has chosen for the other.  
  
"Tomoyo-sama, Sakura-sama, come sit down. I will do both of your hair and make-up," Yuki chirped, breezing into Tomoyo's room, holding a brush in one of her hands.  
  
"Make it simple please, Yuki-chan..." "Rest assured, Hime- sama..."Yuki replied to the two princesses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Prince Touya, Prince Syaoran, it is a pleasure to see both of you again. You too, Baron," Duke of Ylang said pleasantly.[A/N:Yukito is a Baron by the way]  
  
"I can't believe Daidouji-sama asked him to stay over yesterday just so that he can get prepared and escort Daidouji to the ball,"Syaoran scowl softy to both Touya and Yukito, but luckily the Duke of Ylang did not noticed for Yukito, the ever friendly gentleman he was, smiled back at him to distract his attention, "I reckoned you slept well last night?" "Yes, I did. Thanks for the concern Baron Tsukishiro." While the Baron and the Duke were conversing, Touya spoke to Syaoran in low tones.  
  
"Gaki, I'm calling a truce with you for tonight for the sake of Tomoyo- chan. We shall work together to keep that Duke away from her," Touya noted seriously. "Excuse us, Duke, the three of us have some important matters to attend to,you wouldn't mind if we leave you here by yourself?" Touya continued smirking.  
  
"Erm...Okay, I shall see your highness at the ball then..." The Duke bowed to excuse himself. "Shall we, gentlemen?" Touya looked at Yukito and Syaoran with his usual piercing gaze and at the same time, gesturing towards the middle of the garden, where the labrinyth stood.  
  
Once they have gotten to the middle of the Labrinyth of the tall garden mazes, there were garden benches and tables set up there with a set of swinging benches set to the side. [A/N: Let's just say that the CCS people frequently went to the middle of the maze to have afternoon tea/private chats...Tomoyo and Sakura especially love the swinging benches where they could sit facing each other and talk...^_^ ] They sat themselves on the bench.  
  
"Yukito-san, we have discuss this while you were helping us in distracting the Duke and we have come up with a simple plan," Syaoran said as Yukito sweat-dropped. 'They can come up with a plan in less than a few minutes, incredible...' Yukito thought as Touya continued from where Syaoran left off, "All you have to do is, arrive outside Tomoyo-chan's door way before the Duke does and be her escort."  
  
"And how will that help? The main lead here is the mystery man from the previous masked ball that Tomoyo-san attended and if he does not turn up, what will be the use even if I were to be her escort for tonight?" a much colder voice had entered the conversation. Both Touya and Syaoran looked up to see a pair of baleful purplish-silver slitted eyes staring back. It was Yue, the moon guardian of the Clow cards. He looks like an angelic being, with sweeping long white hair tied loosely to the back with a purple sash and traditional-looking clothes in a combination of white and purple. Currently he has his wings folded up and hidden away.  
  
"You have state the possibilities of what if, but Eriol-kun will turn up for Tomoyo-chan's masked ball,"a voice from high above the sky responded. Everyone looked up to see Sakura with angelic-wings attached to her back descending in the midst of the three men and trailing along behind her was a huge golden lion with the same wings attached to his back as well.  
  
"But I'm surprise that Tomoyo-chan doesn't recognised Eriol-kun, even though he's in a mask at that time," Sakura pondered over the question aloud. "And you never bothered to tell her that, my Cherry Blossoms. Or we wouldn't really have to bother with organising a ball at all," Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Well, I can't tell her that owing to the situation...Tomoyo-chan might get even more devastated after Eriol-kun revealed his mask at the end of tonight's ball..."Sakura said, already feeling miserable on her best friend behalf.  
  
"Do not be sad, mistress. We shall let nature takes its course, everything will be alright..." Yue trailed off, comforting his mistress in his usual expressionless face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~PLum BLoSsOm~ : Well, how was it? was I too long-winded, anyway, review it please...Eriol will most probably make his entrance into the party on the next chapter so bear with me... 


	3. The Princess Meets the Prince Sorcerer P...

Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1, Thank you.  
  
~PLum BLoSsOm~ : Here's the next chappie, enjoy and please do not forget to review... -^_^-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~ : change of scene / change of POV  
  
' ' : Characters' thought  
  
" " : Characters speaking  
  
[ ] : That would be me talking (or typing, for that matter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
'Anyone...as long as it's not the Duke of Ylang...someone just come and take me away please'  
  
"May I steal this one dance from you, my sweet hime-sama?" a soft sensual voice pervaded her train of thoughts. Tomoyo turned her head towards the direction of that voice, that voice which she heard him speak during that one dance with him.  
  
She forced herself not to swoon at his feet. Wearing a white long- sleeved shirt with frilly laced tie at his neck, and a royal blue blazer with amber-gold intricate trimmings and matching blue pants, if it had been anyone else [A/N:with the exceptions of the CCS guys of course], they would have looked silly, girlish even , in that outfit. But somehow, he manages to carry it off perfectly, making him looked superbly charming and together with his calm and gentle demeanor, he held out his hands towards Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo smiled sweetly at the masked youth standing in front of her. "It would be an honor to dance with such kind prince,"she murmured demurely. 'And thank you for saving me from the Duke of Ylang or I would have to dance with him now,' she added silently.  
  
Of course, the Prince had heard her thoughts. He took her pale, delicate hand in his and gently brushed his lips against her knuckles.  
  
"You're welcome, Hime-sama"  
  
Tomoyo looked at him puzzledly. 'Did I say that aloud?'  
  
He just smiled at her and led her out onto the dancefloor. The orchestra that were playing a waltz, stopped half-way upon seeing the princess coming out to the dance-floor and started a slow number. [A/N:Upon the Queen's request, of course -^_-]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Duke of Ylang fumed silently. He had strolled towards the amethyst-eyed princess to ask her for a dance, but someone had gotten to her first. And the most frustrating thing is, he had not notice the man with the wolf mask coming from the other side.  
  
'How did he get to my Tomoyo faster than I did? I had known that there was no one near when I had approached...Masaka?'  
  
The Quintessence Kingdom is known for its magical scenic beauty. It's lush-green meadows is the envy of every cowherd, where the cows would really love to graze its sweet, dewy grass. Besides that, there is also the tall, thick forest that is forever green. Even in the snowy seasons, the forest gives off an air of mystery, with snow-covered trees, it is truly a beauty of nature. Of course, not everyone is entitle an entry into the forest, for it is a favourite place of a certain Sorcerer Prince living in the Quintessence Kingdom. The flora and fauna that inhabited there were protected by the prince.  
  
'He could be from the land of Quintessence'  
  
Of course, there is no mistake in the way the enigmatic prince carry himself. He has high magical abilities, most probably of a high-level skill sorcery, but no-one can be sure since hardly anyone, besides the people working or living in the Quintessence palace, had seen the Prince.  
  
'Most magicians or people with magic bloodline had went to the land of Quintessence to culivate and train their magical abilities, for it is the only place which had schools that teach subjects related to magic...Sakura- hime is one of them who had went there...most probably, she had even met that masked prince who had danced with my Tomoyo...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo had difficulty focusing on what she is doing. At present, she is too absorbed in staring into the mysterious midnight-blue eyes that hold wisdom, as well as a hint of something dark and brooding as well.  
  
"I had not catch your name the last time we danced," that soft voice once again break off her dreaminess and she was able to focus again. She blushed. Thank god she's wearing the mask, or people around her would have notice the faint crimson that stole across her cheeks.  
  
"Wait...you are the man I danced with a couple of weeks ago..."  
  
He smiled once again and nodded slightly. 'He had to stop smiling like that, it's making my heart melt'  
  
"I'm sorry I abandoned you half-way through the dance...my name's Daidouji Tomoyo, but just call me Tomoyo."  
  
"I'm surprised you gave me your name, following the rules here, names are not surposed to be given away until the end of this party," He laughed.  
  
Tomoyo smiled up at him [A/N:they smiled alot don't you think?]  
  
"I'm the host here, so almost everyone present at this party knows me...you are the only stranger here so I feel obliged to give you my name. However, I will not ask for your name until the ball ends, so I hope that you could stay til the ball ends."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ne, Syaoran-kun, I think Eriol-kun has Tomoyo-chan's heart captivated," Sakura giggled as she lean against Syaoran's chest while dancing.  
  
"I just hope Hiiragizawa doesn't turn into a wolf and 'eat' Daidouji up. He look as though he is ready to pounce on her any moment," Syaoran muttered. Sakura slapped him on the arm and mock-glare him.  
  
"Do not say that of our friend, Syaoran, he's a guest and what's more, you would rather Tomoyo-chan be with him than that French Duke you so detest since the day he stepped into the palace," Sakura pointed out matter- of- factly. Syaoran just chuckled sheepishly.  
  
"I guess you are right ne..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nakuru looked around the ballroom. Sure, there's a lot of cute guys out there to glomp, but there isn't one that could hold her attention long enough before her eyes wandered off to someone else. She spotted her master, dancing with a raven-haired beauty in pale lilac gown, unmistakeably the Princess hosting the ball. And Sakura-chan too, dancing with her prince with messy chestnut hair.  
  
Looking off to her right, she spotted two young men around her age near the long table filled with food. One of them is a Prince and the other is a Baron.  
  
'A Baron talking to a Prince? Why am I even so surprise that a Baron would attend this high-ranking party?'  
  
As she soon found out, both men are friends. The Baron had neat silvery-grey hair with light brown eyes and very, very feminine, gentle face. Somehow, he manage to look cool with his grey hair, probably the fact that he was very beautiful. The Prince had dark brown hair with a piercing, dark brooding gaze. He seems to be the opposite of his friend, in terms of demeanor that is. He holds an aura of aloofness around him.  
  
The moon guardian soon found herself attracted to both of them immediately. In an instant, she had fling her arms around the dark-brooding one, since he seems to be more interesting, catching him off-balance and holding him in a suffocating, death grip.  
  
"What?...Let go off me!" The man snapped, as he reached up and pried her arms off of his neck. Nakuru automatically bowed down and giggled an apology before introducing herself.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Prince. I'm Akizuki Nakuru, both you and your companion have catch my attention and thus I'm here," She said cheerfully. The Baron was the first to respond to her.  
  
"I'm Tsukishiro Yukito, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Akizuki," Yukito said kindly, a smile gracing his lips. Following court etiquette, he took her hand in his and brushed his lips across her knuckles lightly. Nakuru squeal in delight and turn to the man standing beside Yukito.  
  
"May I have your name please?"  
  
"Following the rules of this ball here, I'm not obliged to give you my name, Lady Akizuki," The Prince muttered, his tone politely cold. Nakuru pouted, then brightened once more.  
  
"Never mind, I will find out who you are sooner or later," Her genki voice has somehow annoyed the Prince for he excused himself. Nakuru looked at the Baron cheerfully and beamed at him.  
  
Yukito held out his hand and looked inquiringly at the young, energetic woman in front of him.  
  
"May I have this dance with you, Lady Akizuki?"  
  
"It's my pleasure. NA-KU-RU please," She said, stressing on her own name. Yukito sweatdropped and regaining his composure, he led her out to the dance floor.  
  
'Wait a minute, he has the same aura as me...I wonder...this is going to be so interesting...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Queen Sonomi was peeking at her daughter over Fujitaka's shoulders and sighed dreamily.  
  
"She found her Prince!..." She whispered triumphantly, a smug look on her face. Right now, she is dancing with Sakura's father.  
  
It was quite an irony actually, a long time ago, even before Touya was born, Sonomi had loved her cousin and best friend, Nadeshiko very much. Kinomoto Fujitaka had came along and both Nadeshiko and him had basically fallen in love at first sight. They gotten married when Nadeshiko was sixteen years old and little Touya had came along a few years later. [ Followed by Sakura later, of course] She was both jealous and envious of Fujitaka at first, but when Sakura was three years old, nadeshiko had fallen ill and passed on. Before she passed on, she had wanted Sonomi to live in harmony with her husband so that she could go peacefully, so now they were getting along quite well.  
  
'Come to think of it, both Tomoyo and Sakura-chan kind of remind me of me and Nadeshiko-chan in our younger days,' She thought, chuckling to herself. Fujitaka noticed the chuckle and looked puzzledly at his companion.  
  
"Sonomi-kun, is there something funny on my face?" he inquired.  
  
"Iie, I'm just thinking of the younger days when Nadeshiko-chan is still alive, before she marry you..." She trailed off, seeing the sudden look of sad-smile that had appeared on the King's face.  
  
"Gomen ne, I..." She was cut off as Fujitaka shook his head and smiled.  
  
"It's okay, after all, just seeing Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan together would be like seeing you and Nadeshiko together."  
  
Sonomi smile inwardly. Fujitaka had spoke what she was thinking of a few minutes earlier before the mention of her best friend.  
  
"I'm happy to see that Tomoyo dear has found the man that she is so in love with...However, that young man looked extremely familiar to me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I would stay, for your sake. And I have heard that you would be singing a tune for the guests present here before the party ends," Eriol chuckle lightly. Truth in fact, he was shivering inside, him being so close to the pale, ethereal beauty dancing with him. He delight in seeing the petite Princess blushing on hearing that she would be singing before the party ends.  
  
'Since like Hime has forgotten about it,' he mused slightly. And his assumptions were hitting the bull's eye, for the Princess seems to be flustering slightly.  
  
"Anou, I forgot about it..." She mused, sweatdropping slightly. Eriol laughed softly.  
  
"You're such a darling, Tomoyo-Hime." Again, a blush warmed her pale, masked face. She was about to speak when her mother's voice interrupt her.  
  
"Everyone, this masked ball is ending soon. As I have promise every gentlemen here, who had ask if my daughter is gracing them with her sweet, nightingale voice, the answer to that is yes..."  
  
The Princess in Eriol's arms seem to take that as a cue and reluctantly step away from him. Eriol unconciously grabbed her wrist gently. Tomoyo looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"If you do not mind, I would like to accompany you in your singing by playing the piano, perhaps?"  
  
Tomoyo looked gratefully at him," I would loved to, Arigatou."  
  
As Tomoyo hit the first note of her song, everyone in the ballroom went silent. As she sings, with both her hands clasped together at her chest, everyone was practically mesmerized by her voice, including Eriol. A poem unintentionally formed in his mind as his fingers glide absently across the smooth. ivory keys.  
  
Music is more than notes.  
  
Music is something that frees the soul.  
  
With colours and patterns,  
  
It joins souls to merge into one  
  
And bring beauty to the world.  
  
It soothes. It sweetens.  
  
It's the life blood,  
  
Of everlasting beauty.  
  
This is how Eriol had describe the Princess' expressions and feelings that she had put into her song.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You have a lovely voice, Hime-sama," The masked Prince compliment her after the song. They were now standing in the garden, where the night is scented with the blooms in the garden. Tomoyo blushed once again. [I wonder how many times she had blushed that night]  
  
"The ball is over, I would like to know who you are, mysterious stranger," Tomoyo whispered softly, partly to change the subject and also eager to know this man that she had unknowingly fallen deeply for.  
  
"...if that is what you want...then I shall reveal myself to you..."  
  
He reached up slowly and took his mask off. His movements looked as though it was played in slow motion and to Tomoyo, it looked as though he is reluctant to take the mask off. And she soon found out why. As his face is completely clear of the mask, Tomoyo could only stare into his sad, enigmatic midnight eyes in shock and gasped...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~PLum BLoSsOm~ : Well, this came in a bit late, I know...but this is the longest chapter that I can manage and I'm not sure whether I'm good at typing anymore long chapters...so forgive me (in advance) if I were to present to you guys with short chapters from here on...by the way, I would like to thank one of my best friend [I shall call her December Sin, since that is her MSN nick], for letting me use her poems and post it up into my story.[ yes, the poem about music that you see in this chapter is done by her, ain't she a poet?*sigh*],THANK YOU, DECEMBER SIN!!-^_^- 


	4. The Princess Meets the Prince Sorcerer P...

Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1, Thank you.  
  
~PLum BLoSsOm~ : Here's the next chappie, enjoy and please do not forget to review... -^_^-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~ : change of scene / change of POV  
  
' ' : Characters' thought  
  
" " : Characters speaking  
  
[ ] : That would be me talking (or typing, for that matter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
'Anyone...as long as it's not the Duke of Ylang...someone just come and take me away please'  
  
"May I steal this one dance from you, my sweet hime-sama?" a soft sensual voice pervaded her train of thoughts. Tomoyo turned her head towards the direction of that voice, that voice which she heard him speak during that one dance with him.  
  
She forced herself not to swoon at his feet. Wearing a white long- sleeved shirt with frilly laced tie at his neck, and a royal blue blazer with amber-gold intricate trimmings and matching blue pants, if it had been anyone else [A/N:with the exceptions of the CCS guys of course], they would have looked silly, girlish even , in that outfit. But somehow, he manages to carry it off perfectly, making him looked superbly charming and together with his calm and gentle demeanor, he held out his hands towards Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo smiled sweetly at the masked youth standing in front of her. "It would be an honor to dance with such kind prince,"she murmured demurely. 'And thank you for saving me from the Duke of Ylang or I would have to dance with him now,' she added silently.  
  
Of course, the Prince had heard her thoughts. He took her pale, delicate hand in his and gently brushed his lips against her knuckles.  
  
"You're welcome, Hime-sama"  
  
Tomoyo looked at him puzzledly. 'Did I say that aloud?'  
  
He just smiled at her and led her out onto the dancefloor. The orchestra that were playing a waltz, stopped half-way upon seeing the princess coming out to the dance-floor and started a slow number. [A/N:Upon the Queen's request, of course -^_-]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Duke of Ylang fumed silently. He had strolled towards the amethyst-eyed princess to ask her for a dance, but someone had gotten to her first. And the most frustrating thing is, he had not notice the man with the wolf mask coming from the other side.  
  
'How did he get to my Tomoyo faster than I did? I had known that there was no one near when I had approached...Masaka?'  
  
The Quintessence Kingdom is known for its magical scenic beauty. It's lush-green meadows is the envy of every cowherd, where the cows would really love to graze its sweet, dewy grass. Besides that, there is also the tall, thick forest that is forever green. Even in the snowy seasons, the forest gives off an air of mystery, with snow-covered trees, it is truly a beauty of nature. Of course, not everyone is entitle an entry into the forest, for it is a favourite place of a certain Sorcerer Prince living in the Quintessence Kingdom. The flora and fauna that inhabited there were protected by the prince.  
  
'He could be from the land of Quintessence'  
  
Of course, there is no mistake in the way the enigmatic prince carry himself. He has high magical abilities, most probably of a high-level skill sorcery, but no-one can be sure since hardly anyone, besides the people working or living in the Quintessence palace, had seen the Prince.  
  
'Most magicians or people with magic bloodline had went to the land of Quintessence to culivate and train their magical abilities, for it is the only place which had schools that teach subjects related to magic...Sakura- hime is one of them who had went there...most probably, she had even met that masked prince who had danced with my Tomoyo...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo had difficulty focusing on what she is doing. At present, she is too absorbed in staring into the mysterious midnight-blue eyes that hold wisdom, as well as a hint of something dark and brooding as well.  
  
"I had not catch your name the last time we danced," that soft voice once again break off her dreaminess and she was able to focus again. She blushed. Thank god she's wearing the mask, or people around her would have notice the faint crimson that stole across her cheeks.  
  
"Wait...you are the man I danced with a couple of weeks ago..."  
  
He smiled once again and nodded slightly. 'He had to stop smiling like that, it's making my heart melt'  
  
"I'm sorry I abandoned you half-way through the dance...my name's Daidouji Tomoyo, but just call me Tomoyo."  
  
"I'm surprised you gave me your name, following the rules here, names are not surposed to be given away until the end of this party," He laughed.  
  
Tomoyo smiled up at him [A/N:they smiled alot don't you think?]  
  
"I'm the host here, so almost everyone present at this party knows me...you are the only stranger here so I feel obliged to give you my name. However, I will not ask for your name until the ball ends, so I hope that you could stay til the ball ends."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ne, Syaoran-kun, I think Eriol-kun has Tomoyo-chan's heart captivated," Sakura giggled as she lean against Syaoran's chest while dancing.  
  
"I just hope Hiiragizawa doesn't turn into a wolf and 'eat' Daidouji up. He look as though he is ready to pounce on her any moment," Syaoran muttered. Sakura slapped him on the arm and mock-glare him.  
  
"Do not say that of our friend, Syaoran, he's a guest and what's more, you would rather Tomoyo-chan be with him than that French Duke you so detest since the day he stepped into the palace," Sakura pointed out matter- of- factly. Syaoran just chuckled sheepishly.  
  
"I guess you are right ne..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nakuru looked around the ballroom. Sure, there's a lot of cute guys out there to glomp, but there isn't one that could hold her attention long enough before her eyes wandered off to someone else. She spotted her master, dancing with a raven-haired beauty in pale lilac gown, unmistakeably the Princess hosting the ball. And Sakura-chan too, dancing with her prince with messy chestnut hair.  
  
Looking off to her right, she spotted two young men around her age near the long table filled with food. One of them is a Prince and the other is a Baron.  
  
'A Baron talking to a Prince? Why am I even so surprise that a Baron would attend this high-ranking party?'  
  
As she soon found out, both men are friends. The Baron had neat silvery-grey hair with light brown eyes and very, very feminine, gentle face. Somehow, he manage to look cool with his grey hair, probably the fact that he was very beautiful. The Prince had dark brown hair with a piercing, dark brooding gaze. He seems to be the opposite of his friend, in terms of demeanor that is. He holds an aura of aloofness around him.  
  
The moon guardian soon found herself attracted to both of them immediately. In an instant, she had fling her arms around the dark-brooding one, since he seems to be more interesting, catching him off-balance and holding him in a suffocating, death grip.  
  
"What?...Let go off me!" The man snapped, as he reached up and pried her arms off of his neck. Nakuru automatically bowed down and giggled an apology before introducing herself.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Prince. I'm Akizuki Nakuru, both you and your companion have catch my attention and thus I'm here," She said cheerfully. The Baron was the first to respond to her.  
  
"I'm Tsukishiro Yukito, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Akizuki," Yukito said kindly, a smile gracing his lips. Following court etiquette, he took her hand in his and brushed his lips across her knuckles lightly. Nakuru squeal in delight and turn to the man standing beside Yukito.  
  
"May I have your name please?"  
  
"Following the rules of this ball here, I'm not obliged to give you my name, Lady Akizuki," The Prince muttered, his tone politely cold. Nakuru pouted, then brightened once more.  
  
"Never mind, I will find out who you are sooner or later," Her genki voice has somehow annoyed the Prince for he excused himself. Nakuru looked at the Baron cheerfully and beamed at him.  
  
Yukito held out his hand and looked inquiringly at the young, energetic woman in front of him.  
  
"May I have this dance with you, Lady Akizuki?"  
  
"It's my pleasure. NA-KU-RU please," She said, stressing on her own name. Yukito sweatdropped and regaining his composure, he led her out to the dance floor.  
  
'Wait a minute, he has the same aura as me...I wonder...this is going to be so interesting...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Queen Sonomi was peeking at her daughter over Fujitaka's shoulders and sighed dreamily.  
  
"She found her Prince!..." She whispered triumphantly, a smug look on her face. Right now, she is dancing with Sakura's father.  
  
It was quite an irony actually, a long time ago, even before Touya was born, Sonomi had loved her cousin and best friend, Nadeshiko very much. Kinomoto Fujitaka had came along and both Nadeshiko and him had basically fallen in love at first sight. They gotten married when Nadeshiko was sixteen years old and little Touya had came along a few years later. [ Followed by Sakura later, of course] She was both jealous and envious of Fujitaka at first, but when Sakura was three years old, nadeshiko had fallen ill and passed on. Before she passed on, she had wanted Sonomi to live in harmony with her husband so that she could go peacefully, so now they were getting along quite well.  
  
'Come to think of it, both Tomoyo and Sakura-chan kind of remind me of me and Nadeshiko-chan in our younger days,' She thought, chuckling to herself. Fujitaka noticed the chuckle and looked puzzledly at his companion.  
  
"Sonomi-kun, is there something funny on my face?" he inquired.  
  
"Iie, I'm just thinking of the younger days when Nadeshiko-chan is still alive, before she marry you..." She trailed off, seeing the sudden look of sad-smile that had appeared on the King's face.  
  
"Gomen ne, I..." She was cut off as Fujitaka shook his head and smiled.  
  
"It's okay, after all, just seeing Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan together would be like seeing you and Nadeshiko together."  
  
Sonomi smile inwardly. Fujitaka had spoke what she was thinking of a few minutes earlier before the mention of her best friend.  
  
"I'm happy to see that Tomoyo dear has found the man that she is so in love with...However, that young man looked extremely familiar to me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I would stay, for your sake. And I have heard that you would be singing a tune for the guests present here before the party ends," Eriol chuckle lightly. Truth in fact, he was shivering inside, him being so close to the pale, ethereal beauty dancing with him. He delight in seeing the petite Princess blushing on hearing that she would be singing before the party ends.  
  
'Since like Hime has forgotten about it,' he mused slightly. And his assumptions were hitting the bull's eye, for the Princess seems to be flustering slightly.  
  
"Anou, I forgot about it..." She mused, sweatdropping slightly. Eriol laughed softly.  
  
"You're such a darling, Tomoyo-Hime." Again, a blush warmed her pale, masked face. She was about to speak when her mother's voice interrupt her.  
  
"Everyone, this masked ball is ending soon. As I have promise every gentlemen here, who had ask if my daughter is gracing them with her sweet, nightingale voice, the answer to that is yes..."  
  
The Princess in Eriol's arms seem to take that as a cue and reluctantly step away from him. Eriol unconciously grabbed her wrist gently. Tomoyo looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"If you do not mind, I would like to accompany you in your singing by playing the piano, perhaps?"  
  
Tomoyo looked gratefully at him," I would loved to, Arigatou."  
  
As Tomoyo hit the first note of her song, everyone in the ballroom went silent. As she sings, with both her hands clasped together at her chest, everyone was practically mesmerized by her voice, including Eriol. A poem unintentionally formed in his mind as his fingers glide absently across the smooth. ivory keys.  
  
Music is more than notes.  
  
Music is something that frees the soul.  
  
With colours and patterns,  
  
It joins souls to merge into one  
  
And bring beauty to the world.  
  
It soothes. It sweetens.  
  
It's the life blood,  
  
Of everlasting beauty.  
  
This is how Eriol had describe the Princess' expressions and feelings that she had put into her song.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You have a lovely voice, Hime-sama," The masked Prince compliment her after the song. They were now standing in the garden, where the night is scented with the blooms in the garden. Tomoyo blushed once again. [I wonder how many times she had blushed that night]  
  
"The ball is over, I would like to know who you are, mysterious stranger," Tomoyo whispered softly, partly to change the subject and also eager to know this man that she had unknowingly fallen deeply for.  
  
"...if that is what you want...then I shall reveal myself to you..."  
  
He reached up slowly and took his mask off. His movements looked as though it was played in slow motion and to Tomoyo, it looked as though he is reluctant to take the mask off. And she soon found out why. As his face is completely clear of the mask, Tomoyo could only stare into his sad, enigmatic midnight eyes in shock and gasped...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~PLum BLoSsOm~ : Well, this came in a bit late, I know...but this is the longest chapter that I can manage and I'm not sure whether I'm good at typing anymore long chapters...so forgive me (in advance) if I were to present to you guys with short chapters from here on...by the way, I would like to thank one of my best friend [I shall call her December Sin, since that is her MSN nick], for letting me use her poems and post it up into my story.[ yes, the poem about music that you see in this chapter is done by her, ain't she a poet?*sigh*],THANK YOU, DECEMBER SIN!!-^_^- 


	5. Tomoyo in Distress

Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1, Thank you.  
  
~PLum BLoSsOm~ : Sorry guys for keeping you wait...anyway, here's the fifth chapter...i know it's a little short but I do not have a penchant for writing long chapters [as you can see from the fourth chapter]...Thank you to those who have review my story...-^_^-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~ : change of scene / change of POV  
  
' ' : Characters' thought  
  
" " : Characters speaking  
  
[ ] : That would be me talking (or typing, for that matter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Tomoyo awoke the next morning in her own bed, her temples throbbing painfully.  
  
'What happened?...' As soon as that thought flashed in her mind, incidents of yesterday night came flooding into her already pounding headache.  
  
**Yesterday**  
  
"The ball is over, I would like to know who you are, mysterious stranger," Tomoyo whispered softly, wanting to know the man that she had unknowingly fallen deeply for.  
  
"...if that is what you want...then I shall reveal myself to you..."  
  
He reached up slowly and took his mask off. His movements looked as though it was played in slow motion and to Tomoyo, it looked as though he is reluctant to take the mask off. And she soon found out why. As his face is completely clear of the mask, Tomoyo could only stare into his sad, enigmatic midnight eyes in shock and gasped...  
  
"Eriol..."  
  
That was the only word that came rolling out of her tongue before bolting past Eriol, into the direction of the garden maze. Eriol could just faintly made out the sparkling tears that were threatening to fall out of her lovely amethyst orbs.  
  
In the distance, a flash of forked lightning and a great clap of thunder came close upon each other. Eriol sighed. He had already knew that it is going to rain tonight even before he smell the sulphur hanging heavily in the dark, dank air. In a matter of seconds, a curtain of rain beat down from the heavens.  
  
'Daidouji-san is going to get wet and fall ill if she does not return to the warmth and comfort of the palace...'  
  
"Shield! Protect Tomoyo-chan from the rain, release and dispell!" a worried voice commanded. Eriol turned. There, near the doorway clutching her star- staff tightly against her chest, stood Sakura. And standing behind her is his 'kawaii descendant', with an arm wrapped around Sakura's waist protectively.  
  
Sakura was eyeing him ruefully, as if it is her fault that Tomoyo had ran away from Eriol. Syaoran, however was not glaring at Eriol [Like he usually does] but was staring off to the direction where Tomoyo had ran in. Tomoyo was like a younger sister to him and he was now worried. After all, he owe it to Tomoyo for bringing him and his Cherry Blossoms together. And now that she herself had dilemma in the affairs of the heart...  
  
"Eriol-kun, come back into shelter. You might catch a cold, or worse pneumonia, if you are to keep standing in that downpour..." Sakura called out tentatively.  
  
"Sakura-san, I know this would happen the first time I met Daidouji-san at the masked ball a few weeks ago. And I know for a fact that Daidouji-sama will not approve of her being together with me, if only I have never met her, then I wouldn't cause her to be in such distress..."  
  
"Hiiragizawa, don't talk too much. Just come back into the shelter and we will discuss this later. Meanwhile, we shall go look for Daidouji before  
anything happens to her," Syaoran said critically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two guardians of the Clow cards, now Sakura cards, found Tomoyo sitting on the swinging bench that she likes so much in the middle of the garden maze.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?...Are you alright?" Keroberos asked tentatively as he landed near her. Yue did the same, though he did not speak.  
  
Tomoyo did not answer back, for she was lost in a world of her own. The rain had began to fall a few minutes ago and she was already drenched but she hardly noticed it.  
  
'Why?...why does it had to be him?...I...love him...' she screamed silently, bitterly to herself. Absently, she lifted her head towards the sky. Tears streamed down her pale,cold cheeks, though you couldn't really see if she was crying or not since it's raining out. Finally, after a moment she seems to notice the two guardians' presence.  
  
"It stop raining?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"Mistress was worried about you," Yue finally spoke for the first time that night. He was right, Tomoyo was now encased in a dome-shaped invisible pink shield to keep out the rain.  
  
She smiled wanly, 'Arigatou, Sakura-chan'  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, let's go back to the palace...It's cold out here, you are going to catch a chill..."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
**Return to Present**  
  
Tomoyo grimaced. Her headache is getting worse and her nose is a little stuffy as well. She had tried to get out of bed but instead ended up sinking back when her legs couldn't support her weight.  
  
'I wonder how I managed to get back here last night when I can't even stand properly this morning? Maybe I had fainted half-way and Kero-chan had carried me back"  
  
She was sighing when the door to her room opened and Yuki came in, carrying a tray in her hands.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I'm so glad that you're awake. Here, have something to eat before you take your medication. I was so worried when Yue-san flew in through your balcony yesterday with you in his arms. I though something had happened to you. Thank Kami-sama you are fine now." Yuki only address her by 'Tomoyo-chan' when they were alone. [with the exception of Sakura of course]  
  
Tomoyo was about to say something when the door opened yet again, this time the Queen came in, holding an old leather-bound book in her hand.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, how are you feeling? Yuki, would you mind putting down the tray and leave us for a moment?" Sonomi ordered with gentle authority. Yuki hastily put the tray down on the table beside Tomoyo's bed, bowed, and closed the door behind her as she leave.  
  
"I saw you with the Prince from the Quintessence yesterday night in the gardens," Sonomi said straight to the point. Tomoyo paled.  
  
"You should know that the land of Quintessence is a land that is hostile to ours and men, especially from there, cannot be trusted," She admonished, going back to the incident of yesterday night.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A lone figure stood on the second floor balcony that faced the direction of the imperial garden, her face half-hidden in the shadows. She had witnessed everything that had happened before her precious daughter ran off towards the garden maze.  
  
She, of course, doesn't really had any idea of who the Prince was, as she had not really seen his face, for it was obscured by the night sky. But a few moments later, long after Tomoyo had ran off, he had slowly tilted his head up in her direction and looked at her right in the eye. Those midnight orbs were filled with utter sadness, of something that were lost.  
  
'So the prince that Tomoyo-chan is in love with is indeed from a land hostile to ours'  
  
~Flashback ends~  
  
"If you want the reason as to why the Quintessence kingdom and the Winter Soliloquy kingdom is not on good terms with each other, then take a look at this when you are well enough," her mother added, placing the old leather- bound book on the bed as she stood up from her place to leave the room.  
  
Right after her mother had reached the door, Sakura came in. She bowed to Sonomi a greeting before going to Tomoyo. And was shocked to hear a sob escaped Tomoyo's throat. Sure, she known Tomoyo for years and many a times when she know Tomoyo to cry when she was alone but this is the first time that Tomoyo, the cool and calm Princess aka the queen of masks, had break down in front of someone.  
  
"Sakura-chan...what am I to do?... I am in love with a Prince from a hostile land...and Okaasan had found out...why does it have to be him?...You knew about this, don't you? why didn't you tell me?..." Tomoyo had already lose her mind and was now babbling. It pained Sakura to see her dear friend in distress and worse, she doesn't know how to make her feel better at all.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, calm down. It would be of no use even if I were to tell you that the man that you are in love with is Eriol-kun. Even if you tell yourself to stop loving him, it is your heart that will betray you in the end."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, just relax yourself and take a rest first...you really look very pale, when you are feeling better, we shall talk over this and read what Sonomi-baasan has for you, ne?" Sakura continued gingerly. The food on the table beside Tomoyo went forgotten as Tomoyo nodded, then snuggled back into the comfort of her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~PLum BLoSsOm~ : Well, you know what to do...reviews! [sorry, I have gone a lil nutty writing this excruciatingly hard story...have a lil difficulty in trying to put the correct things and plot in...if u know what i mean] 


	6. Beginning of a History

Disclaimer: Plz refer to the 1st chapter,thank you...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~PLum BLoSsOm~ : Argh...very sorry everyone...I kept stopping at the inappropriate places in my story...in the next chpt, I'll be typing more abt what the journal is saying and probably why Quintessence and Winter Soliloquy are not exactly in a chummy relationship with each other...  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~ : change of scene / change of POV  
  
' ' : Characters' thought  
  
" " : Characters speaking  
  
[ ] : That would be me talking (or typing, for that matter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Daidouji-san, I'm so sorry for making you suffer...But I would like to let you know that whatever the situation may be, I will still love you...I hope that you will understand this and not feel trouble by this..."  
  
A few minutes after Sakura had made sure that her friend was truly asleep, she went towards the balcony's floor-to-ceiling door and open it. There, standing outside was her love with her half-father.  
  
"Eriol-kun, be quick about it. I do not know if Sonomi-baasan will come in to check on her. I've told Yuki-chan to help you keep a lookout anyway and don't wake her up, she is already in a pretty distress mood when I came today to see her," Sakura would have go on and on, like a mother reminding her child to do this and that, had it not been for Syaoran who cut her off.  
  
"And Hiiragizawa? Please don't take advantage of her while we are not around, or I'll make sure your face will have a joyful meeting with this fist of mine." After which he give Eriol one of his famous glare, in which Eriol return it amiably with his smile.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped slightly and nudged her fiance as she dragged him back out to the balcony. Syaoran half-protest as he really doesn't want to leave Eriol alone with his girl's best friend. When the balcony door had closed, Eriol made his way slowly towards the bed in which Tomoyo is currently sleeping on.  
  
Truth is, he has quite a strong desire to just grabbed her by the shoulders and kiss her passionately, but rational part of his mind had reasoned out that if he was to do that, the Princess would surely be even more distress than she is already is right now.  
  
He forced himself to calmly sit on the bed beside her while suppressing the 'hentai' thoughts that were seemingly tempting him. He silently congratulate himself of posessing such strong mind power and began to turn his attention towards the sleeping beauty...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside the balcony, Syaoran was glaring into Tomoyo's room at a certain blue-eyed sorcerer, who had went over to the bed and sat down on it.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, stop looking into the room already. Eriol-kun is a honourable, gentleman who will not take advantage of the situation. Now be a good man and have a cup of tea with me," Sakura reasoned softly as she went over to the round table and sat down on the matching green-gilded iron chair. She reached out for the pot and pour tea into two tea-cups.  
  
Syaoran sighed in exasperation as he went to settle himself next to Sakura and reached for the tea.  
  
"Honestly, Sakura, I do not know how I had manage to let you talk me into this..." He trailed off when Sakura lean towards him and planted a gentle kiss right smack on his lips.  
  
"Like this, of course..."She murmured as she felt Syaoran go hot with the tomato-redness that had surface to his face. She giggled slightly and deepened the kiss. She had planned on doing that to prevent her fiance from cursing and grumbling about the sorcerer who had perpetually call him 'Kawaii descendant'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Tomoyo's semi-conscious state, she vaguely felt a presence near her and of a very familiar voice, speaking in the merest of whisper, as if he is afraid of waking her up.  
  
"Eriol..." She murmured uncertainly. She shifted slightly when she felt a hand caressing her cheek gently and tried to force her eyes open so that she could see the one that she was forbidden to love...she was so sure it was him...  
  
"Do not trouble yourself to wake up, dear one. Sleep, my tenshi," the voice spoke as he place his fingertips on her forehead and she struggle a little while before slipping back into blissful oblivion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A pair of soft crimson eyes and greenish-blue feline eyes looked at the kissing couple from a thick branch on a huge oak tree, hidden among the thick luscious leaves.  
  
"Ne, Suppi-chan, Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun are so kawaii, aren't they? I wonder how Eriol-sama is now...his situation make me think of 'Romeo and Juliet', such sweet but tragic romance..." Ruby Moon pondered looking off into the distance.  
  
'He's not himself today. Actually, he had been behaving like that ever since yesterday night after returning from the ball,' Spinel mused, looking at his companion.  
  
Aloud, he answer, "May I ask, who is this 'Suppi-chan' you are speaking to? and Master's and Daidouji-san's situation are not that of 'Romeo and Juliet' as you would say. I would prefer to say that history is the result of what is happening now...to have Eriol-sama to sneak into her room to speak to her. And Eriol-sama and Daidouji-san are not going to kill themselves so that they can be together in the next world."  
  
"You are Suppi-chan of course and you talk too deep and way beyond the point," Ruby Moon smirked, putting on an innocent look while enjoying seeing a vein [anime-style] popped out of Spinel's forehead.  
  
Before an argument could break out however, someone strolling by caught Ruby Moon's attention. She spotted a silver-grey hair with a gentle, smiling face.  
  
Immediately, she let out an excited squeal,"It's Baron Yukito!!!" With that say, she landed on the soft, dewy green grass and changed back into her false form - Akizuki Nakuru.  
  
"You're suppose to wait here with me for Eriol-sama, Ruby Moon," the spoken voice had a sharp edge to it.  
  
But Nakuru ignored it and reply quite cheerily, "Eriol-sama will know if you tell him I'm meeting the Baron living here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukito was planning to take a walk in the gardens to rid himself of the thoughts of a certain lady wearing a crimson gown that matched her reddish-brown eyes. He could practically feel his other self shaking his head in disapproval at his foolishness. All of a sudden, his other self warn him that someone is nearby. He turn around just in time to see Lady Akizuki coming up towards him.  
  
'Wait a minute, what is Akizuki-san doing here? Sonomi-sama doesn't like people from the Quintessence to be on her grounds...though yesterday night is an exception...'  
  
"Lady Akizuki, it's a surprise to see you here..." He was surprised when she throw herself into his arms and give him a suffocating hug.  
  
"Ah, Yukito-san, it's so nice to see you here today and please, just call me Nakuru," Nakuru gushed in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Uh...do you know that the Queen will not be exactly happy if she is to see you here..." He trailed off, not wanting to continue.  
  
"Of course I know that the Winter Soliloquy is not exactly on good terms with the Quintessence...which is why, I'm here on a lookout, so that Eriol-sama can meet his Tomoyo-chan...Oops..."  
  
A slip of a tongue, really, but luckily it was Yukito.  
  
"What? the Prince of Quintessence is here as well? But Tomoyo-chan is ill...won't it be a little troublesome?" Yukito asked, concern. Nakuru waved him off, changing the subject.  
  
"Anyway, why are you here out in the garden? where is Prince Touya? I always see him with you..." Nakuru asked.  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know really, I think he's off on a business with Kinomoto-sama."  
  
Before Nakuru could say anymore, though, a deep, gentle voice interrupted her.  
  
"Nakuru, it's time to go now..." It was Eriol and by his side is Spinel.  
  
"Okay, Eriol-sama. By the way, have you met the Baron? This is Baron Tsukishiro Yukito."  
  
"Yes I know that, Nakuru. We met when Sakura-san and my 'kawaii descendant' came to Quintessence to train their magic. You were there, you should know the two guardians that were with Sakura-san," Eriol replied in his normally calm way.  
  
"I'm sorry Yukito-san but we have to make a move, lest the Queen should find out that we are here," Nakuru murmured. Eriol and the others were about to go when Yukito spoke up.  
  
"Clow-san, the other me says that you should be careful in the future, he sense something is going to happen soon...and that Tomoyo-chan is going to be involved..."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, thank you, Yue-san."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, Tomoyo awaken, feeling slighty better.[Well, that's because Eriol use his magic to make her feel better,how sweet...-^_^-]  
  
'Strange, I could have swear Prince Eriol was here while I'm sleeping...' [well, he did *grins*]  
  
Then she spotted the old, leather-bound book resting on the bed beside her. She got out of bed, change into clean, fresh clothes before picking up the book and headed for the garden.  
  
'Sakura-chan might be there in the garden maze. I shall go through this with her...'  
  
But when she reach the center of the garden maze, there was no one there so instead, she sat at the swinging bench [what do you call that? I mostly see them on the front yard of some private housing]and began to read from a random page.  
  
'Why, it's a journal of our ancestress...Princess Arashi...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~PLum BLoSsOm~ : as you can see Princess Arashi is Tomoyo's Great[to the power of 10 maybe?]-grandmother...and the relationships b/w the two lands starts there...and i dunno if the N/Y pairings are gng to develop into something more... 


	7. Arashi's Journal

Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1, thank you.  
  
~PLum BLoSsOm~ : sorry pple for the extremely late update...special thanks goes to solaris [my classmate and friend], she help me came up with the idea of writing the history of why Quintessence and Winter Soliloquy are not on good terms currently and also to December-sin for providing me with the poem in this chappie...-^_^-...anyway, here's the next chappie...  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~ : change of scene / change of POV  
  
' ' : Characters' thought  
  
" " : Characters speaking  
  
[ ] : That would be me talking (or typing, for that matter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo flipped through the pages and happened to come upon the second-last entry of the journal. Her eyes scanned through the page that held cursive and almost illegible handwriting on it.  
  
**Arashi's Journal: Late Morning**  
  
'The Queen of Quintessence had found out about our scandal. God, She even accuse me of seducing the King! How wronged I felt! Why did he have to push all the blame on me? Is the king that afraid of the Queen's wrath? If so, why did he have to do it? Of course, I can't say it was entirely his fault for I, too, had do it out of my own free will...Am I so smitten with Clow- san that I saw his shadow in the King? My body is now filled with so much filth, that even bathing in the well Canathus will never bring back my sense of purity...  
  
I am much too ashame to face Clow-san...By now, I am so sure that he would have find out about what I have done, him being the King's magician and all, and oh! How my heart shatters and breaks to imagine the look of contempt on his face...'  
  
**Arashi's Journal: Mid-Afternoon - Late evening**  
  
'Why?!...why does all the women in the Winter Soliloquy palace have to all suffer along with me?...If the Queen wants to punish me, she should have just invoke her curse on me alone! Oh, why did she have to do this?...Worse of all, okaa-sama and all my other sisters did not blame me for bringing this disaster upon them. Miko-neesan came to talk to me after the effect of the curse had set in and told me that I wasn't to blame and that everyone in the Palace knew I was set up for they could see that I have loved only Clow-san alone...  
  
And Clow-san, he found out about everything that had happened, including the part where Queen of Quintessence had stormed into our land and cast her most vengeful curse onto the women in the Winter Soliloquy Palace. She had said we would bring death to the men we loved most and that even if we were to give birth, the baby would always be female...there would be no heirs to the Winter Soliloquy's throne, only a Queen...and the curse had take effect soon enough...Otou-sama had collasped a few hours later and everyone in the land that had gotten wind of the King's death had came forward to mourn for him.  
  
Clow-san had came into the Palace later in the afternoon to see me...However reluctant I was, since I was no longer pure and worthy of him...but he had surprise me by telling me that no matter what situation I had fallen into, he would still love me like nothing had ever happened. Even though he said nothing more after that, I could tell that he was devastated, though he has hidden it well with a smile, but still, that smile was so sad that it breaks my heart so...  
  
Clow-san told me that he will do everything he can to lift the curse but alas, it is an irreversible curse and not even the person who had invoke it could undid it. I couldn't thank him enough for he is really kind to weave a spell of his own so that men born in the palace or were recruit in to serve for the Winter Soliloquy would be protected from the curse. But I had told him that we were cursed to only produce female babies and most unlucky enough, the men we loved would die, so in my opinion, Winter Soliloquy would cease to exist. But Clow-san just winked at me and murmured in my ears that in the years to come, a baby boy [that would be Touya^_^-] would be born, even though he would not be a direct heir of the Palace...'  
  
**Back to Tomoyo**  
  
'Is that why okaa-san had always hate men with a passion? Especially those from the Quintessence? Because they are the cause of how we, the women of Winter Soliloquy, have ended with the curse to bear without any loved ones to share the burden?'  
  
She flipped to the next page, which is the last entry. There were traces of what seems to be tears for some parts of the writing were smudged.  
  
**Arashi's Journal**  
  
'I cannot stand all these anymore...okaa-sama and the other women in the palace had came to slowly hate men and cease to have faith in them...all my sisters, even kind Miko-neesan had married some unknown duke for the sake of producing female babies, just so Winter Soliloquy can continue to exist as a land...  
  
Even though they do not hate me nor blame me for all that they have suffer, I hated myself for continuing my life as if nothing had happened and for having secret rendevous with Clow-san, though I had tried so hard to avoid him...he seems to be able to find me wherever I go and I will always be alone when he is here...I cannot resist that temptation of being so close to him, yet these forbidden desires had left me guilty the next morning. I fear for his life but he reassured me that nothing will happen to him since he can protect himself and deflect the curse with his own magick...  
  
I'm a sinner...I will bear the consequences of persecuting myself. Gomen- nasai Clow-san, if my death will bring grief upon you...but I do not want to live an agonising life until natural death claims my soul...'  
  
**Back to Tomoyo**  
  
Tears rolled down her perfectly flawless skin silently as she read the last part of the journal. There was a poem written on the facing page of the journal entry that she was reading and her eyes darted over to the writings that held much love and anguish.  
  
'I try not to look, But you are always there.  
  
I try to hide, But you always find me.  
  
I try so hard to forget, But you always remind me.  
  
I try so hard to get away, But you always catch up.  
  
Like the wind in my hair, And the song in my soul, You are everywhere I ever know.  
  
In the corner of a room, Or at the end of a line, I always see you, With those fine eyes and lips.  
  
I slap myself once again to Escape your invincible grip.  
  
But no matter how hard I try, You always leave me spellbound Under the endless night sky.'  
  
"Such tragedy..." Tomoyo whispered softly.  
  
Unknown to her, there was a shadow behind her, hidding among the bushes.  
  
"I will get you Clow...and when I did, I will make you wish you never incarnate..." A deep, baritone voice muttered maliciously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~PLum BLoSsOm~ : heh, I think my head kink up near the last part cuz it sounds pretty lame to me...anyway, you guys know what to do...review, review and more reviews-^_^- 


	8. Eriol's Premonition

Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1, thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~ : change of scene / change of POV  
  
' ' : Characters' thought  
  
" " : Characters speaking  
  
[ ] : That would be me talking (or typing, for that matter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mou, Eriol-sama, when can we go to the Winter Soliloquy again? I miss Yukito-kun..." Nakuru pouted as she came into the Quintessence's royal garden.  
  
"We can't walk right into their palace as though we live there, Ruby Moon. Besides, I miss Tomoyo-san more than you miss Tsukishiro- san but I have yet to finish with the palace matters, so please try to be understanding and wait patiently until I finish my work so we can once again slip into Winter Soliloquy," Eriol mumbled absently as he brought a particular wildflower to his nose to take in the sweet, floral scent. Had anyone not know better, they would think that he is an idiot who have an obsession with flowers.  
  
"Eriol-sama, I think you have gone crazy after the last meeting with Tomoyo-chan, now you're acting weird," Nakuru chortled.  
  
"His palace matters would consist of moping around in the garden, trying to think of a way to let the Winter Soliloquy queen consent the relationship between Daidouji-san and himself," Spinel float over to where Eriol stood, carrying a book with him.  
  
"My, Suppi, you are so mean to your own master, I must say I'm wounded. Anyway, did you find what I have ask you to find?" Eriol never called Spinel 'Suppi', like Nakuru had said, he is a bit off today so he's actually doing this to annoy Spinel and boy, is he annoyed.  
  
"Yes I have find what you are looking for and do not call me Suppi as it is not my name," Spinel sniffed disdainfully that his master is using what that crazy cross-dresser had used to address him.  
  
"Oh, I would care less if anyone has call me anything at all," Eriol smirked as he held out his hand so that Spinel could hand the book over to him, which Spinel did and flew off to take a nap somewhere on the tree branches so that the moon guardian would not be able to disturb him if she decided that he needs some sugar treatment.  
  
Eriol settle down under a sakura tree and began to read...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Clow's Journal**  
  
'I do not know what had taken over the King but I know that something is not quite right...I had a dream yesterday night. For the first time in this lifetime, my dream had appeared vague and blurred. I have a sense of foreboding that something is going to happen to Arashi-hime, for she appeared in my dream as well, along with the King and someone, who is shroud in the shadows. Something...is going to occur, not just in Quintessence but in Winter Soliloquy as well. And for the first time in my life, I feel helpless in this situation...I had cast a scrying spell to search for that particular someone in my dream but it seems that he knows what I will do as I felt a barrier then...he is not to be underestimated or taken lightly. Even from my dream, I could feel his dark, malevolent aura. I saw a pair of blazing, yellow orbs and behind those windows, it was filled with strong hatred and he, I presumed the person was a male, looked at me...'  
  
**Eriol**  
  
'What could it possibly mean? Yellow eyes? Where had I seen them before...If Clow-san's memories serve me right, there is only one person with yellow eyes during his time...' Eriol's brows creased slightly into a frown, trying hard to concentrate on Clow's memories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eriol-sama looks so troubled...I wonder what had happen..."Nakuru murmured to the tiny black cat who had not been able to nap well and had flew to where Nakuru was, sitting on one of the benches in the garden which was a few feet away from where Eriol was.  
  
"He wants to know what had happened in the past that make the relationship between our two lands so sour now, so the only clue we have is from what Clow-sama wrote in his journal since Eriol-sama is the only one with the connection to Clow-sama,besides Kinomoto-sama, and Clow-sama's memories seems to bother him..." [actually, I think Clow-san was the only one who kept a journal in the whole kingdom,you should get what I mean]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After reading through his former life's journal [skipping the contents since it's almost the same as Arashi's entry, only it was in his POV], he was so exhausted from the many hours of reading [without resting I might add] that he dozed off under the sakura tree.  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
Clow stood, hidden in the shadows of a large plum blossom tree, which was currently just bare branches saved for a few, budding leaves, and waited. Soon, minutes later, he sense a familiar aura walking towards his direction, the aura was basically filled with sadness and self- contempt. He stepped out of the shadows and came face-to-face with his beloved - Arashi-hime.  
  
She seems to be surprised, for she gasped with a tinge of fear intermixed with astonishment as someone stepped out from her favourite plum blossom tree to reveal Clow Read.  
  
"Cl...Clow-san, what are you doing here?" She asked meekly, her voice had sound almost fearful.  
  
"I heard about the Queen's wrath and what she had done to you..."  
  
Arashi turned her head away in shame, she could not bear to look at him right in the eyes. Clow reached towards her and pulled her to face him gently with his fingers.  
  
"Look at me Hime," when he got her attention, he looked into those sad, knowing lavender-blue orbs and caressed her cheeks.  
  
"Aishiteru, Arashi-hime...no matter what has happened or become of you, I will never leave you in the lurch for I have fallen too deeply in love with you to care less about you..." He breathed softly, bending close to her so that his lips was just a few inches from hers. Arashi, however, was struggling without success to get away from him.  
  
"Iie, Clow-sama, my body is already tainted. I am not worthy of your love..." Her words were soon cut off as Clow pressed his lips gently against her own, leaving her helpless in this compromising situation.  
  
~Change of Dream Scene~  
  
"Yes, my King. You are smitten with Princess Arashi of Winter Soliloquy and you must have her before Clow gets to her. Yes, Clow is very much in love with her as well, if your majesty does not act now, she will become his," A deep, smooth hypnotic voice whispered from behind the Quintessence King.  
  
"I will...make her mine..." The King shruddered and repeated what that voice had said to him, seemingly to be in a trance.  
  
"If the Queen should find out about your affairs, you should push all blame to the Princess for seducing you," That voice continued. When the King had taken in his instruction, he let out a train of sadistical laughter.  
  
"I shall see your self-destruction in just a days time when your beloved commit suicide over the guilt that ride heavily on her shoulders!"  
  
~Change of Dream Scene~  
  
A shadow flitted behind the raven hair angel, hidden in the bush, watching her. A low, menacing laughter escaped his throat as he spoke to himself.  
  
"I will get you Clow...and when I did, I will make you wish you never incarnate...Looks like this pretty little thing in my line of vision resembles the Princess who kills herself over a century ago. She should be useful..." The voice purred dangerously...  
  
~End Dream Sequence~  
  
Eriol awakens from his dream, his forehead breaking out in beads of cold perspiration.  
  
"Tomoyo!..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~PLum BLoSsOm~ : Well, what do you think? in the next few chapters, you'll probably get to know who this person with the hypnotic voice is... 


	9. Tomoyo's Missing!

Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1, thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~ : change of scene / change of POV  
  
' ' : Characters' thought  
  
" " : Characters speaking  
  
[ ] : That would be me talking (or typing, for that matter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is Tomoyo? She is never late for her meals," Queen Daidouji drawled. She looked around the royal table and her gaze stopped on the emerald eye brunette. Her eyes had looked questioning. Sakura looked back at Sonomi calmly before speaking out clearly.  
  
"I haven't seen her after I visited her, maybe she is still not in good health and needed some rest? Should I go and get her, Sonomi- baasan?"  
  
Sonomi just nodded and wave a dismissal. Sakura got up from the dinning table and went on her way towards Tomoyo's chamber. A few minutes later, she came back running and looking very disoriented. Yuki, Tomoyo's personal handmaid was following close behind her.  
  
"Tomoyo's missing, Sonomi-baasan! Yuki-chan doesn't know where she is as well..." Sakura's eyes were shining with unshed tears, as if her best friend had just...well, you wouldn't want to know. Sonomi stood up abruptly and slammed her palms on the table. Everyone sitting around the table jumped in their sits for the Queen had seldom get so aggitated.  
  
"What? Have you search everywhere? The library, the garden maze...?" Sonomi practically listed out all of the possible places in the Palace that Tomoyo like to be in. Sakura just lowered her head as Syaoran stood up and went over to calm his distraught fiancee. Yuki shook her head and bowed down in deep apology.  
  
"I have search all the places mentioned but I haven't seen Tomoyo- sama. All I found is this book in the middle of the labryinth. I have failed in my duty to serve her well, Daidouji-sama," Yuki quavered, holding out Arashi's journal in front of her as evidence. Regret was evident on her face. The Queen sank back into her chair, her expression blank as though she was about to faint. King Fujitaka turned to his daughter, who was still standing there next to the handmaid.  
  
"Perhaps you could use the Sakura cards to scry for Tomoyo-san," Fujitaka calmly spoke up wisely.  
  
"There's no need for Sakura to use the cards, Kinomoto-sama," a voice that sound solemn and at the same time cute answered from the doorway. The King turned towards the voice.  
  
"And pray tell, why is that so, Keroberos-san?"  
  
"Because I saw Tomoyo-chan with the Prince. He had taken her away."  
  
"What?!..." All the voices chorused from the table, with the exceptions of Touya and Yukito, who merely frowned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol was in his study, sitting on his red, supposedly throne- like armchair and was just staring into space, brooding, when Advisor Lucas hastily came in and bowed before him.  
  
"Prince Eriol, you are requested to be in the throne room. The Queen of Winter Soliloquy is waiting for you, along with King Fujitaka..."  
  
Eriol frowned.  
  
'Did something really happened to Daidouji-san?' Ever since he had that dream in the garden, he couldn't help but worry for the Princess who had stolen his heart.  
  
Outloud, he spoke, "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
When he reached the throne room however, not just Queen Sonomi and King Fujitaka were there, practically the whole of the Winter Soliloquy royalty were present and all wore grim expression. The look on the Queen told Eriol that he was about to be slashed verbally. His own King looked at him pensively.  
  
"Eriol, what is going on? Queen Daidouji would never stepped onto our grounds without a perfect reason. It must have been a very grave situation for the Queen to come down here personally."  
  
"Where did you hide my daughter?" Sonomi asked bluntly. Everyone could just detect a hint of sharpness in her tone. Eriol winced mentally.  
  
"I am sorry Daidouji-sama. I did not have your daughter with me, I was in the Palace all this time," He answered politely.  
  
"Please do not try to deny it, Keroberos had seen you with her in OUR royal garden and he had personally witness her kidnapping," Sonomi snapped. Eriol flinched slightly at the word 'kidnapping'.  
  
"Eriol-sama certainly did not kidnap Daidouji-san for he loved her too much to want to hurt her. And he was in the Quintessence gardens all the while for the whole day, we could be his witness," another voice spoke up. It was a clear, gentle deep voice and with a distinctive air to it. Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon both stood in the entrance of the throne room, looking back at the Queen, a fierce protective light shone in both the guardians' baleful eyes. The Queen just glare back evenly.  
  
"Both of you are his creations, naturally you would defend your master. If he was in the Quintessence garden the whole day then how would you explain what Keroberos saw?" Sonomi had almost scoffed. Ruby Moon was about to defend her master again but Eriol held up a hand to silence her.  
  
"There is an explanation for this, Daidouji-sama and I suspect it had connections with what happened in my past life," Eriol replied quietly without a hint of emotion on his face. Well, that was because all rationalism had left his brain and he was dead worried about what might happened to his beloved. Mechanically, he led them to the sitting room for the guests and gestured for them to sit before he sat down himself on one of the armchair, with his guardians standing on either side behind him. Eriol rubbed his temples with his fingers before he got down to telling the Winter Soliloquy royalty about the contents of Clow's journal, his recent dream that occurred a few hours ago and lastly, to his suspicions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Ne Suppi-chan, I'm very worried for Eriol-sama. He's too...calm,' Ruby Moon thought, sending the mental thought telepathically to her companion. For once, Spinel didn't seem to mind her calling him 'Suppi-chan'. Instead, he nodded his head mentally.  
  
'Yes, I suppose you are right, Ruby Moon. Eriol-sama seems too calm for his own good. I have never seen him act like this in my entire life. It looks like whoever had held Daidouji-san captive is going to get Eriol-sama's wrath when they meet each other,' Spinel thought analytically.  
  
'I really pity the person who's going to get it,' Ruby Moon thought dryly.  
  
Both guardians sweatdrop nervously when Eriol turned around slightly to look at them straight in the eyes.  
  
'It's impolite to talk about your master behind his back...and you are right, I will personally see to it that the person who kidnapped Daidouji-san will end up in hades and also for the fact that he impersonate me to make the Queen thinks I'm the one who kidnap her and leave a bad impression...' Eriol mused, smirking mentally. Both guardians glanced at each other and sighed.  
  
'Eriol-sama never seems to lose his nasty sense of humor even when in the face of a disaster.'  
  
'I never consider this a disaster. That person is too much of a coward so much so that he goes to such an extent of kidnapping Daidouji-san just to get back at me,' In that moment, Eriol's tone had change from amusement to that of one filled with cold fury.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo yawned and her eyes fluttered a few times before they opened.  
  
'I'm so tired, maybe I can sleep in a little more?' She was starting to feel her eyes drooped when it suddenly opened yet again, but this time with confusion before it changed to that of dreaded realisation. She was in an unfamiliar surrounding.  
  
'Wait a minute, this isn't my room, where am I?' She thought, sweatdropping profusely as the first pang of panick starting to hit on her full blast and she just barely kept her emotions under control as she tried hard to go back to what had happened before she woke up to this strange surrounding.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She was about to go back to the palace as it was turning dusk but stopped short when someone stepped out from around the bush that he was hidding from. Arashi's journal fell from her hands with a dull thud on the clobberstone ground that she was standing on.  
  
"Hii...Hiiragizawa-sama, wh...what are you doing here?" She cursed herself silently for not being able to keep her tongue straight whenever she was around him. The dark-haired Prince just chuckled lightly before stepping up so that he was directly in front of her, closing the distance between both of them. He could just denote a slight blush that had steal across her pale, translucent complexion when he neared her. He reached out and lifted her chin with one of his hands.  
  
"It is because I miss your presence. Without you by my side, I feel...empty inside,"[hey it rhymes!-^_^-], he breathed huskily as he reached up and placed his other hand on his chest with splayed fingers, where his heart was. He just had the satisfaction of seeing her blushed harder [if that is even possible] and also to see the look of despair and torment entered her beautiful mauve eyes.  
  
And he saw that she was about to speak so he bend down casually and captured her soft, red lips in his to cut off what she was going to say. He knew he had won when he felt the Princess yield to his kiss and smirked when she collasped, unconscious, into his awaiting arms...  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Tomoyo gasped. Was that really him? He was so different from the normally gentle, if not pensive Prince that she knew a few days ago at her masked ball. This Eriol seems flamboyant, almost...seductive, with an aura of danger and darkness surrounding him.  
  
Her thoughts were rudely disrupted when the door to her room, or rather the room that she's currently reside in opened slowly with an audible creak.  
  
"Hmm...must get the servants to oil the hinges sometime," The deep, alluring voice muttered amused. Tomoyo turned towards the voice, seemingly to be attracted to it, like a moth to a flame.  
  
The man turned his attention from the door hinges to the former sleeping beauty who is currently sitting up in bed, with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"I see you have awaken, lover of the reincarnation of Clow Read," The man greeted with a slight, flourished bow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~PLum BLoSsOm~ : Well, I was quite upset that there are so few reviews, in fact I think there was only one, for my previous chapter...so I beg of you pple to review after you read, cuz I'm beginning to think that I have probably lost my touch with my inspirations...but I will post the chapters up anyway...And I would like to thank not applicable, Fuu2 and possibly December-sins cuz I have seen their reviews in practically every chapters that I have posted up... 


	10. The Stranger

Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1, thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~ : change of scene / change of POV  
  
' ' : Characters' thought  
  
" " : Characters speaking  
  
[ ] : That would be me talking (or typing, for that matter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I see you have awaken, lover of the reincarnation of Clow Read," The man greeted with a slight, flourished bow. Tomoyo peered at the stranger curiously. The man was tall, with impossibly straight jet-black hair that flow pass his back, untied. His features, however, wasn't clearly defined, it is as if his whole face was shrouded with invisible mist. The only thing that was clear to Tomoyo was his eyes, a pair of brilliant topaz colour that was a few shades lighter than Syaoran's, which looked really sickening in Tomoyo's opinion right now.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked finally, after giving him a doubtful look.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare..." [insert evil laughter]  
  
"How so?..."  
  
"Let's just say you are one unlucky princess to have caught Clow Read's eye and for the fact that you are the exact replica of dearest Arashi. I believe the Clow Read in Eriol have seen you and immediately recognised you as his past life's doomed lover..." his voice was silkily weaving around the atmosphere as the words sinked in Tomoyo's acknowledgement.  
  
"If that isn't clear enough, I'll give you a more specific explanation in simpler terms. You are Arashi or rather, you are her reincarnation."  
  
'That cannot be possible'  
  
"Why not? It is believed that souls, who had lead a tragic life in the past would always come back, either to find happiness in the future, or to be tortured over and over until the soul can truly find happiness."  
  
Tomoyo shot him an angry glare, "You read my mind!"  
  
The man chuckled.  
  
"Indeed I did. By the way, I have yet to make myself known. I'm Zean."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you going to do something about this?" The feminine voice was sharp and has an undertone of 'you-better-do-something-fast-before-I- kill-you'.  
  
Eriol winced then looked at the speaker, Queen Daidouji.  
  
"I will but I need the time to plan this out. If anything goes wrong with this plan and Tomoyo ends up getting hurt, I will never forgive myself for the rest of my life."  
  
"Glad you know this as well. Time is not on our side, not when it is wasted on the expense of Tomoyo's life," Sonomi replied curtly. The rest of the royalty who was not participating in this conversation watched on in tensed silence. Eriol was constantly put under severe pressure, all thanks to his love's mother, and all four guardians knew that if too much pressure was applied to the sorcerer, he will not be able to formulate a plan well enough to get the princess out safely.Luckily for Eriol, King Fujitaka came to the rescue.  
  
"Sonomi-kun, this will not work with you constantly hounding on the poor child like this. You will have to calm down and let the Prince plan this in peace if you want Tomoyo to come back in one piece."  
  
Sonomi shot him one of her well-known glares she reserved for servants who doesn't do their work well. Miraculously, though, she left Eriol alone and went to sit next to Sakura, her favourite niece.  
  
~an hour later~  
  
"I've got it!" Eriol tiredly exclaimed. Sonomi calmly glanced back at the Prince.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
"My apologies, your majesty. The plan is really simple actually, it's just that I didn't think of it sooner..." The four guardians looked at each other with a 'yeah, right' look. They knew that Eriol was being polite because he doesn't want the Queen to know that she was the cause why he had taken so long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah, it looks like my dearest senior is finally making his move," Zean spoke suddenly. He had been sitting across from Tomoyo in one of the armchairs since he first make his entrance after she woke up. Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" That question had been gnawing at the edge of her mind since Zean introduced himself and she somehow had a really bad feeling about this.  
  
"Do you still not know?" Zean asked innocently before continuing, "Why, to make you go through a fate that will make Hiiragizawa Eriol guilt- ridden for the rest of his pathetic little life!"  
  
"Which I hope your words will not really come true," a new voice answered back icily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~EtHeReAl WoLfe~ : A really short chapter but I'm running out of inspiration right now so forgive me. I also want to apologise to all of you readers, who have been following my story, for the really, really late entry...I was somewhat preoccupied with my exams, one which make me really distress and hopeless...also, I want to tell all of you readers out there that after I update this chapter, I will stop for a long time b4 returning, since an important finals is coming up really soon, apologies in advance people and last of all, R&R...thanks.-^_^- 


	11. Agony

Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1, Thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you are wondering:  
  
~*~ : change of scene  
  
' ' : Characters' thought  
  
" " : Characters speaking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
"Ah, the greatest sorcerer ever to live, now just a reincarnation," Zean smirked, noticing Eriol standing near the balcony, which was situated at the other end of the room.  
  
"Didn't expect you to be such a coward to commit an act such as this, Zean. I thought you were better than resorting to kidnapping defenseless maidens from their palace," Eriol mocked, ignoring the previous comment made by the dark sorcerer. Zean's smirk faded as he glared with utter loathing at Eriol.  
  
"Had you not continue to live on after Arashi's suicide, I would not have to turn to the dark arts to preserve my youth and exact my revenge on you," he spat out bitterly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Clow-sama! I want to see Clow-sama right now!" Miko screamed at the guard, who refused to let her into the Quintessence grounds, no matter how hard she had tried to push her way in.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Miko-hime. But the Queen has give specific orders not to let anyone from the Winter Soliloquy..." the guard trailed off apologetically, seeing the distress look on the Princess face, but was interrupted by a clearing of throat behind him. He turned, and upon seeing the Quintessence high-court magician, bowed in greeting.  
  
"What is going on? Miko-hime, what are you doing here?" Clow asked, concerned, as he spotted Arashi's older sister.  
  
"Arashi's in trouble! Clow-sama, you have to make a trip to the Winter Soliloquy Palace right now!" seeing the wild look in Miko's eyes, Clow had a dreadful feeling that his beloved was not going to be alright.  
  
"Led the way, Miko-hime. I will come with you."  
  
A few moments after he arrived at the palace, he noticed that the maids, whom he had passed by, were all sniffing quietly and some were even trying hard to keep their tears from flowing. It was at that moment that Clow seemed to lose his control. He round on Miko, who was also now trying to keep her tears from getting out.  
  
"What happen exactly? I sensed a really depressing aura all around the Palace."  
  
"Arashi...she committed suicide, Clow-sama...in her room..."  
  
Upon hearing this, he wasted no time in getting to Arashi's private chambers. There, on the four-poster bed, laid Arashi, the front of her robes were bloodied and he could just distinctly saw the slashed wounds that marred her porcelain skin on her wrist. She looked barely alive. Hastily, he made his way over and sat by the dying Princess's bedside.  
  
"Why are you so foolish, my love?" Clow whispered desperately, wishing that all of this was a nightmare. Arashi's eyes fluttered opened and she focus her gaze on the sorcerer.  
  
"Clow-san...I couldn't take it anymore...please, do not grief for me...I loved you..." Arashi murmured. Little river of tears could be seen flowing down Arashi's pallid face. Clow replied by picking up her hands gently and held it in his.  
  
"Would you promise me one thing, Clow-san?" before he could speak, however, she continued as if she was talking to herself.  
  
"Promise to live on...even if I'm gone, you know that I will come back one day. I might not be the same when we meet again, but we will be of the same soul..." her voice trailed off as her eyes closed. The hand that Clow was holding on, went slack in his grip and was already turning icy cold.  
  
"I promised," Clow whispered into the silent room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Clow-san had promised Arashi-hime to live on. In any case, he's not stupid to end his life to show his love for her. By the way, you had already turn to the dark arts way before Clow-san decided not to go along as you might have expected," Eriol pointed out coolly, remembering the dream he had, before Sonomi Daidouji had storm the Quintessence Palace.  
  
"You are the one who pushed me to the edge!" Zean snapped, furious that he had so little effect on the reincarnation.  
  
"Clow-san might have been the one to push you to your end, but Clow is Clow. I'm not Clow anymore, I'm just me," Eriol replied back in an icy voice.  
  
"Makes no difference to me. To me, you reincarnate from Clow himself. And anyone, who is related to him in anyway, will be facing my vengence."  
  
"Somehow, I'm beginning to think that you are not right in the mind..." Tomoyo spoke for the first time since Eriol arrived. Eriol looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Daidouji-san, are you alright? He didn't do anything to you?" Eriol asked softly. Tomoyo just replied by shaking her head. Zean fumed. Even after all these years, he still failed to make the ex-greatest sorcerer notice him.  
  
"Forget about the princess! I demand you to pay attention!"  
  
"You do not have the authority to make me do anything for you, Zean! You're kidnapping the Princess just because you feel miserable about some small little thing that had occurred in the past, and now I am over the limit with your childishness!" Eriol snapped. For the first time, Hiiragizawa Eriol lost his temper. The change in his demeanor was so abrupt that Tomoyo cringed slightly away.  
  
'Hiiragizawa-san's eyes looks so dangerous when he's angry like that..." Tomoyo thought, as she looked sadly at Eriol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clow Read was admiring the sakura raining down from the tree with his two guardians, when he sensed a presence hovering near his mansion. Yue looked at the sorcerer expressionlessly, before speaking.  
  
"I will go and see who is at the door."  
  
A few minutes later, Yue appeared, with a palace guard behind him. The guard bowed, then produced a parchment from inside his sleeves.  
  
"Clow Read, you are invited into the Quintessence Palace to serve the King and Queen as a court magician. Please be prepared to leave by sunset," the palace guard commanded. Clow looked at him, amused.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, I believed that Quintessence already have a court magician by the name of Zean Redlocke. Surely, he is more than capable in serving the court. Besides, I have no desire to leave my guardians here by themselves, much less this house, which I had been living in, since even before you are born."  
  
The palace guard gulped and looked less commanding. Somehow, Clow had an air around him that commanded respect, even though he looked mild- tempered. Only, of course, both his guardians knew his personality well enough to say that the guard would be send away, if he was to continue to disregard him. The guard tugged at his sleeves, a sign of nervousness.  
  
"But Sir, the King would have my head if you do not come with me into the Palace. His majesty says that your guardians can come along with you and that you can still continue to live outside the palace if you so wish."  
  
Clow gave a mental sigh, as the palace guard looked appealingly at him.  
  
"I will go with you, but whether or not I accept serving the royalty, is still my decision."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clow Read was mildly surprised, when the King himself presented a warm welcome to him personally when he arrived at Quintessence. Clow bowed politely.  
  
"Your majesty, I do think that I hardly deserved such hospitality from the king."  
  
"I do think you deserved it. In any case, I'm happy to know that you could take a little of your time to come here. This is the current court-magician, Zean Redlocke," the king gestured to the man in yellow robes, who was standing a little way behind him.  
  
"If that is the case, then why do I receive word that I'm to serve your majesty? One court-magician is sufficient, I believed. I do not like to concern myself with affairs of the courts and such, anyway. I do hope that your Majesty would not be offended."  
  
"From now on, though. You will be the high-court sorcerer and the court magician will be your junior. Zean is still slightly inexperience. He will need a lot of guidance from you I believe." the King's tone had made it clear that there was to be no argument, not even from the greatest sorcerer himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Since the day you stepped into Quintessence, is the day I fall! His majesty only has his eyes fixed on you!" Zean snarled, then quite suddenly, he smiled.  
  
"But I don't care about that, I told myself. For I still have the one thing which you lack. But alas! you took that away from me as well!" Zean went on, his face twisted into an expression of insane happiness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Clow-sama, his Majesty wants me to inform you that there will be guests coming to visit. He wishes for you to be in your royal robes and awaiting their arrival," a maid murmured, holding out a dark-coloured material with both her hands.  
  
The guests turned out to be the Royal family from a neighbouring kingdom, Winter Soliloquy. A particular dark-haired maiden had caught not just his eyes, but had captured his lonely heart as well. Words had failed to describe her graceful beauty.  
  
"Clow-san, this is the Royalties from one of our neighouring kingdom. King and Queen Daidouji. And following that, Princesses Saki, Miko and Arashi. These princesses are not just the only one, the others are too busy with their own work to come," the King began the introductions formally. But Clow was only keeping half his mind on what the King was saying. The other half, well, you could say that the youngest princess of Winter Soliloquy had occupied it. The young princess avert her graze shyly when she noticed Clow's open admiration. Clow smiled back gently and politely.  
  
Someone noticed the silent exchange between the Princess and the sorcerer. Zean's eyes narrowed with pure loathing for the greatest sorcerer alived - Clow Read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo gasped. 'No way!'  
  
"You're in love with Princess Arashi? But it cannot be..." Tomoyo faltered, staring, stunned at Zean, who was still smiling that insane smile of his.  
  
Zean laughed bitterly, "That is the truth. I am in love with Princess Arashi, or rather I'm now in love with you."  
  
"You cause her misery and killed her indirectly. How can you love her like this?" Eriol asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"If I cannot have her, then no one can. Of course, a little sacrifice to the King is in order..."  
  
"Bastard," Eriol whispered softly. Tomoyo was on the verge of tears. 'How could he do this to me? To kill away Arashi's purity?' Zean looked at her lovingly.  
  
"You remember, Arashi. I feel sad for you. Only I should be touching you, not the King. Should I have the choice, but you must be sacrificed for my plan to be carried out. But it is in vain, for Clow remains alive. When Clow disappeared from the Palace for a period of time, I thought that he had given up his life. But no, he returned back to the mansion that he used to live in and reincarnate!"  
  
"You are crazy!" Tomoyo sobbed and shivered.  
  
"I do love you. I was planning to ask the Queen for your hand the first time we met at a party. But who was to know that you have already met him even before you meet me and host a masked ball." Just as he was talking, Zean's face began to ripple, in a sickening sort of way. In just seconds, they were not looking at Zean, but at...  
  
"Duke of Ylang!"  
  
"Yes, yes...I was planning to reveal myself to you after I get you, but plan had changed..." He started to waved his hands with a flourish.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened and dulled. Her lips quivered and parted slightly in sadness.  
  
"No...I can't take this anymore...Miko-neesan, Okaa-sama, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault, I've cast misery upon all of you...Otou-sama, why did you have to die?..." Tomoyo sobbed, as huge drop of tears flowed from her wide, unseeing eyes. So beautiful, yet empty.  
  
Eriol looked astonished, at the princess sitting on the bed, before his realized what happened.  
  
"Stop this at once, Zean! If you want your stupid revenge, come after me, not the princess!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WoLfPaWs : eh...my apologies to the readers*bows and apologize*...I'm so sorry for the long wait...it's just that I've been so busy with my job that I hardly have the time to do some serious typing, which is why my stories have been sitting at fanfiction.net, collecting dust...maa, I will do my best next time![I hope]...forgive me if this confuse you in anyway, and thanks to those reviewers who have stay with me!^_^ 


	12. Tomoyo's past experience

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except the plot...

**WoLfePaWs: **Okay, so I've taken an extremely long time for this...but I've lost ideas for this fic for a long time, before I'm able to pick it up again and continue it [Cheerfully ignore the death- glares the readers send] Hey, I was in a good mood because I'm able to continue this so...Oh yeah, this story will be coming to an end soon, still have one more chapter to go, but I'll put up the last chapter soon before I lose my ideas again...and yes, I believe this chapter is a bit of an anti-climax and very short...Forgive me, all right? I'll probably revise this chapter if you guys are not satisfy with this...[Gets down on one knee and humbly present the 12th chapter] Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 12:  
**  
Tomoyo's mind was working overdrive. First, she had been held hostage in a room in an unknown place. Now, she was in another place that looked suspiciously familiar to her.  
  
'Hey, wait a minute...isn't this the Winter Soliloquy palace? How did I get here?'  
  
Looking around her surroundings, she realised that there was a little difference in the atmosphere. As if...she was in another dimension. Confused, her legs carried her further into the palace when she came upon several people crying. Somewhere deep within her, she recognised the man lying motionless with various flowers surrounding him and the royalties kneeling with their heads lowered, tears falling from their eyes onto the cold stone ground. They were mourning for the dead king.  
  
"Otou-sama..." The words came out of her lips even before she could register what she was saying. She felt something wet slid down her cheeks and realised that she was crying. For what reasons, she did not know. It was as if her body had been possessed by another soul; she did not have total control over her actions and speech. She wasn't even surprised when one of the people, obviously a princess from the clothes she wore and the way she moved, noticed her and went over to her.  
  
"Arashi, go back to your room, ne? You have not been feeling well ever since the curse settle over Winter Soliloquy," The woman looked worriedly at Tomoyo, afraid that she might collapse any time.  
  
"It's my fault Otou-sama died, Miko-neesan. I should have been the one lying there, instead of him."  
  
"Don't say that. I'm sure father wouldn't want anyone of us to die. Live for his sake, or he would have die in vain. There is still Clow- sama to think of, he would be very upset if you seek death," Miko comforted, as she slowly led Tomoyo back, to which she presumed, was her room.  
  
"I don't deserved to have his love anymore. Even as he told me he doesn't mind, I can tell he was upset. No man will be happy when the woman he loves had already been taken..." Tomoyo looked back towards Miko and smiled sadly. "Miko-neesan, I'm tired..."  
  
Miko looked at her younger sister doubtfully. Somehow, she had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. "Rest well then. Do you want me to stay by your side?" At this, Tomoyo shook her head slightly.  
  
"It might be too much to ask for, but I wish Clow-san was by my side right now..." She whispered to herself. Miko heard what she said, but choose not to comment on it.  
  
"If that is the case, I'll get one of the kitchen maids to make some soup. I will come by later. Just rest and do not think too much." The princess reluctantly looked at her younger sister worriedly before closing the door. Tomoyo walked towards the table where her journal sat so innocently, waiting for her to confide to it about all her inner thoughts and fears. She reached out and flipped to a blank page. Another hand reached for the quill, in which the tip was dipped into the bottle of ink.  
  
And there, she would write down her last entry.

* * *

"Why, exactly, did you have to do that for?" Eriol asked, trying to maintain his calm. Zean snickered.  
  
"Oh, come now, I only send her soul to meet and get acquainted with her past self. No need to get so uptight over that."  
  
"I do not think that it is so simple," Eriol narrowed his eyes at him. "There is a catch somewhere, knowing you."  
  
Zean shrugged, then smiled in a way that would scare off little children. "Whatever Arashi experienced, she will as well. In other words, she will die when Arashi got to the part where she killed herself."  
  
"..."  
  
"Eriol-kun, what the hell are you doing, just standing there for? Getting Tomoyo-chan out is the first priority!" Eriol looked towards the source of the voice, which was in the direction of the balcony. Sakura was hovering in midair with the help of the Fly card, clutching her star staff close to her chest. However, she was frowning slightly when she attempted to get in and failed. Eriol saw why. A magical barrier was set up to prevent intrusions.  
  
"I've set up a barrier, just so only you can enter," Zean announced proudly, glancing at Eriol, who in turn returned his glance with a mere cold look.  
  
"No need for you to tell me that, since it's pretty obvious," Eriol smirked. He was getting a bit frustrated that he wasn't going anywhere with this rescue operation. And so, he vented a bit of that frustration on Zean.  
  
"...!" Zean's face was flushed red, from anger and humiliation.

* * *

The princess was increasingly getting worried for her youngest sister. Something about Arashi was definitely not right, and so when the kitchen maids had finished preparing the soup, Princess Miko gestured for one of the maids to follow her as she brought the soup up to Arashi's chambers.  
  
The sound of silverware hitting the stoned ground on the castle was heard a moment later when Miko knocked lightly on her sister's door. Receiving no answer from the otherside, Miko decided to intrude and opened the door, only to witness a horrifying sight before her. Arashi had a letter-opener positioned slightly below her chest and Miko could clearly see that her wrist was bloodied from self-mutilations. Before Miko could stopped her, Arashi plunged the letter-opener straight into her chest.  
  
"Arashi!!..." Miko screamed.

* * *

Tomoyo was fighting. Strange as it sounded, but she was fighting with herself. Or rather, with her incarnation, Arashi. Arashi had reached for the letter-opener on her desk after she had finished writing her last thoughts in her journal.  
  
Currently, she was trying hard not to slit her own wrist to commit suicide, but Arashi was acting as her subconscious, and that was exactly what she wants Tomoyo to do. To commit suicide.  
  
'No!' Tomoyo bit her lip, when the letter-opener missed the main vein and glazed across her pale skin. The process was repeated several times, with Tomoyo slashing her own wrist, until blood was dripping steadily onto the stoned ground. Arashi had been resoluted in taking her own life and she directed the letter-opener to her chest...

* * *

"Eriol-kun! Tomoyo-chan is bleeding!" Sakura cried out in alarm. Once again, she tried barging into the room, but to no avail. Tears streamed down her beautiful face as she watched on, helpless to do anything for her best friend.  
  
Eriol turned to Tomoyo and indeed, mutiple slashes had appeared on Tomoyo's wrist. 'Tomoyo...'  
  
"It seems that Arashi is trying to commit suicide now..."  
  
"You're too noisy!"  
  
Eriol's voice cut in like a sharp knife and he directed his golden sun staff towards Zean, letting loose a blast of crimson energy. The attack was so strong and immensed that it took Zean by surprised and sent him flying to the other side of the room, knocking him out in the process. It saved Tomoyo in the process, for when Zean was knocked out, the magic that brought her soul to her past was broken, thus saving her from the final blow that would end her life. But Eriol was not in time to save her from the damaged that Zean had indirectly caused, to her wrist.  
  
Life returned to Tomoyo's eyes and she winced when she felt the pain that she/Arashi had inflicted on herself.  
  
"You are losing a lot of blood...Let's get you out of here before anything bad happens to you...damn...the Queen is going to have my head..." Eriol muttered to himself as he ripped off a sufficient amount of cloth from his robes and made a makeshift bandaged around Tomoyo's wrist. Eriol shifted his attention to the unconscious magician lying pathetically in a corner. Ropes materialized and wind itself around Zean, magically restraining him should he gain consciousness. Eriol then murmured a quick charm and Zean was lifted up into midair, hovering horizontally towards the window, where Sakura was. It seemed that the magic barrier was also dispersed when the castor lost consciousness.  
  
"Sakura-san, bring him back to the castle as well, we'll decide how to deal with him when we get back," Eriol said as he wrapped one arm around Tomoyo in an embrace, while the other held on to his sun staff.  
  
"I'll see you back at the castle then..." Sakura sniffed slightly, regaining her composure.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-san...Thank you..."  
  
"Shush...Don't talk too much. Hold on tight, we'll be back in the castle in a moment," Eriol whispered, afraid that should he raised his voice any louder, he would hurt Tomoyo.  
  
Activating his staff, he send the both of them back to the Quintessence, where everyone was waiting.

...Tsuzuku...


End file.
